Musique
by Channy-Chann
Summary: Lollipops. Music. Tears. Anger. Hatred. Jealousy. Drama. Love. A hot new DJ. A hot new Club. And one week until Sasuke Uchiha leaves for Rome! Ciao!
1. Le Disko

_Musique_

Musique; French word for _music; __**noun**__;_ an art of sound in time that expresses ideas and emotions in significant forms through the elements of rhythm, melody, harmony, and color.

**Chapter One: Le Disko**

_We're the girls Le Disko, Supersonic overdrive_

_Shiny Toy Guns "Le Disko"_

The only reason Uchiha Sasuke was in the club was to "chaperone" the Dobe and "Maybe have some fun" in the process.

Tch. Like_ that_ could ever happen.

Especially to one Uchiha Sasuke.

Epitome of masculinity, ice prince, bastard, possibly world-wide adoration, and…he was just so _pretty._

Haruno Sakura had known there was no such thing as a "pretty man" but if there was…Uchiha Sasuke would be a picture right next to the word smack-dab in the dictionary.

US Weekly, _People_ Magazine, and sometimes Vogue. His pictures were everywhere. He had even reached London England, where I had been staying the past few years.

Japanese to the core, I had always wanted to go to the U.K. And when I turned eighteen I applied for college there. My best friend, Ino, had been offered a modeling job in Paris, and frequently visited.

Um, _hell to the yeah._

It all started when I was forced to get a job.

A college girl?

A job?

No way_, really_?

That was the sad truth of the thing. I had looked through the entire flippin' phone book.

Finally, fate had turned the odds in my favor.

* * *

**DJ wanted!**

**Must be 17-25 in age,**

**And preferably sexy.**

**Call the number below if you meet qualifications!**

**-Club ICHA**

* * *

It was the first night he saw her. The first thought he had been "_What the fucking hell?" _the DJ his manager Kakashi had found was not what he had been expecting.

He was Uchiha Sasuke, of course he owned a lot of small businesses, and the Club idea had been his managers. Not that he would ever tell anyone.

_We're gonna ride the race cars_

The girl had short pink hair, and had large green eyes that seemed to _glow._

_Dyed? Contacts?_

She was about five seven, ample breasts, slender…

_Surgery? He had never seen such a perfect mouth. Or chest._

And she was sucking on a lollipop.

The girl was dressed in a peculiar outfit, a ripped black tunic, with a metallic silver shirt underneath, lots of silver bangles dressed her arms, clinking whenever she danced. Low rise black cargos. He noted. Non-designer.

_Always on beat…_

The massive stereo system covered below her waist, he saw her clutch one of her Monster Beat by Dr. Dre headphones to right her ear, which he noticed had been pieced four times. Three lobes - two diamonds one silver hoop- and one cartilage shot which held an emerald.

She danced to the music, her movements were fluid and sensual, and unlike the off-beat harpy that was latching herself to him.

"Hey, baby, I'm Karin." He vaguely noticed her fire truck red hair was chopped off clumsily on one side; the other was long and semi-ragged. Her voice was shrill, and unnerving, however she tried to make it low and seductive. It wasn't working.

_We're gonna dance on fire_

He gripped her wrists, and not so subtly pushed her off him.

"If you cannot hold an intellectual conversation I have no need for you." Sasuke hissed. The redhead stuttered.

Uh oh, too big of words for you Karin?

"Baby, not only can I hold a conversation, I can fulfill your desires." She slurred obviously wasted. He looked away, disgusted.

**11:27 P.M Club Icha**

"Is that _Uchiha Sasuke_??"

"Ohmigod it _is_!"

"No _way_!"

"See? I told you this was the best club in London!"

I sighed. I took out my Big Slice Lollipop –Blue Raspberry flavor- and clutched my electric-yellow Skull candy low-rider headphones Club Icha had oh so graciously provided.

_Silver shadow believer..._

I will seriously have to "borrow" these sometime. They equal love.

Not that I don't love the Monster Beat by Dr. Dre headphones, just those are boring. No color whatsoever. I will really need to have a talk to the iTunes designers. Not that I don't have any influence. I totally do.

Yeah.

But those headphones are basically my life. Since I started less than two weeks ago. Those and the totally rockin' Elvis-style mirrored black sunglasses. Which I'm suppose to be wearing…

I bend down, and opened the compartment underneath the high-tech stuff that I Have No Idea How but It Just _Does_ play music.

Right on top of the new "REQUESTS" papers are the glasses. I put them on.

I feel cool.

_It's a chance gonna move_

The walls are literally MOVING as the music continues to play. My audience is a sea of gyrating bodies –half dressed- screaming, laughing and enjoying the strobe lights.

If my mom saw me, do you think she'd be proud? Do you? Do you? Do you?

Knowing my mom…oh god probably.

"Hey."

I turn, and just about drop my headphones. Because Uchiha _Sasuke _is standing before me.

**11:31 P.M Club Icha**

I went up to her and _spoke_ to her.

What the hell possessed me to do this? If I knew the answer I would tell you. Or, I wouldn't. Because that would be cheating. You're suppose to figure it out on your own damn it. Don't be a Naruto.

Uchiha's don't cheat.

Uchiha's don't speak to those of the opposite sex.

Nor do they go up to them, slide their hands on the said female's slender waist and whisper in her ear.

**11:33 P.M Club Icha**

"If you're the DJ we can't talk. We can't do anything else either. Don't you know why DJ's are always alone?"

I swear to god he is smirking. And whispering. Hotly. Into. My. Ear.

"Who ever said anything about wanting to talk and or do anything else with you?" It was my turn to smirk.

Uh-uh. No way am I getting into this UCHIHA SASUKE! crap. He is a trend. Trends fail in less than a week. And to him I bet I'm a trend too. New DJ in a night club. I'm so interesting I have guys lining up to ask me to dance.

Not.

He can go back to Karin if he wants, and I won't care one bit.

Karin is my co-worker here. I hate her with a burning passion. First off she tries to rip off my style and dye her hair pink, but thankfully it turns out a clown shade of red. Then her I'm-Better-Than-You attitude is so over. Medieval times music over. And lastly she is a whore.

Not that I have a problem with whores.

But she's just like…

Obnoxiously-Whoreish.

Is that a word? It should be. And she lies. And has bad breath. And makes boys go EW! Even though she claims she used to be a model.

_Gonna fuck up your ego_

And Michael Jackson is gangster. Uh-huhh.

What really gets me she doesn't even know music. She just clicks "shuffle" and out comes a song. Yesterday I was having a heated debate to Tenten, our other co-worker about the Beatles. Karin bursts in and says "Retards, bugs can't sing!" And does that nasally-witch laugh she does oh-so-well.

If that doesn't say anything you can damn me to hell baby.

His arms are still around me.

"Uchiha Sasuke I believe your fans are getting irritated, why don't you go enjoy yourself?" I suggested, with a scorn to my voice.

"Who says I'm not enjoying myself?" I couldn't speak.

He continued on.

"And you know my name, but I don't know yours?"

"I have lots of names." I replied. I could feel my face getting red.

I licked my lollipop.

This is how I learned number 56 in 101 Bad Things to do in a Night Club.

Very gently, he pried my lollipop out of my mouth.

"I have a new name for you then."

"Such as?" I stared blankly, knowing he couldn't see who I was because of the glasses.

"French Kiss." He purred.

"The hell-"

Then his tongue was in my mouth.

Ten words that described the sensation?

Hot. Wet. Hard. Amazing. Fireworks. Dominant. Epic. Sexy. Skill. And **Win!**

"I'll see you later." I heard the words before I realized his mouth was no longer on mine.

Then he was gone, I heard the door open, and felt the cold air rush through.

Was he…_serious_?

_Silly boy gonna make you cry_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**Karin's hours are 10-11 P.M and Sakura's are 11 P.M-12 A.M**_

_**Tenten helps with the tech. stuff, and occasionally does the Bar Mistress Thing.**_

Seven chapters of my favorite songs with mixed in with SasuSaku. Sprinkled with Drama and Romance.

Karin is an idiot.

Thank you.

Reviews love


	2. Starstruck

_Musique_

Musique; French word for _music; __**noun**__;_ an art of sound in time that expresses ideas and emotions in significant forms through the elements of rhythm, melody, harmony, and color.

**Chapter Two: Starstruck**

_  
Starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up_

_Lady GaGa "Starstruck"_

OK I'll admit it. I was KindaSortaJustABitYet_Totally_ psyched to see if he would come again. First off my dears, this was strictly _business._ Second, I could totally sell something of his off of EBay. Third, EBay equals money. Money equals Sakura Happy.

And when I'm happy Ino lets me do the Happy Dance. Insert a big billboard, flashing red lights that just _blind _you and a Sakura Chibi.

_No one_ and _nuh-thang_ can take away my Happy Dance.

These are the reasons I arrived at the club three hours in advance.

**9:01 P.M**

I take a seat in the Office. The Office is where all the DJ's, Bands, and Bar Employee's usually hang out. Take note some of the Bar Employee's are labeled as PotHeads. They are labeled as such for a_ reason_, you fool. With the exception of Tenten, I have walked in on a PotCircle. As in; Bar Employee's gather in a quaint, darling little circle and get high off their ass. _But anyway yeah_, all the cool people hang in the Office before their Shift. To which one of the Bar Employee's, and my dear friend, Kankuro has re-named Shanks. _Aren't you a clever boy?_

_Rollin up to the club on the weekend_

**9:17 P.M**

The Bar Employee's waltz in, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara Sabaku. Truth be told when I started I didn't get they were _related_. It took me three hours to realize this. My first reaction; Denial. Then Horror. Then slowly, Acceptance.

"…no effing way."

"Sakura, please refrain from using that sort of language."

"Don't go all Holy on me Kankuro! There is no way you two are related. No. Friggin. Way."

"Actually, Temari too…"

"…I need a gun."

"No you don't, you're Sakura, you like fluffy animals and lollipops. No guns for you."

"That isn't possible."

"Sure it is, when a Daddy loves three women, and decides to cheat on the one he's married to-"

"Asdfghjkl."

And that is how I learned the Sabaku History.

Temari starts doing her nails.

Gaara is adjusting his fingerless black leather gloves.

Kankuro is reading a Playboy.

**9:24 P.M**

I pass out from nail polish fumes.

**9:58 P.M**

Kankuro awakens me with the sweet seductive smell of my Big Slice Lollipop. Peach flavored.

"Asshole, you found my stash!" I lunged at him, knocking him to the tiled floor.

"Sakura if you wanted to be on top of me this bad, you could have just asked-"

"KANKURO-"

"Shortie, if you want to beat Karin for the Golden Record, you might want to catch her shank."

"Shank."

"Yeah, shank. Kankuro-lingo for Shift. We've been over this before Sakura."

"Shank. Heheh."

"Very mature."

Karin and I, being the only two DJ's, have a contest. The best DJ at the end of this month wins The Golden Record. It contains a box filled with the best records in the entire universe. The Music Gods treasure chest. It was an impossible dream.

The people vote for whoever is the best DJ.

People vote for Karin because, A. They feel sorry for her. B. She wears skanky attire. And C. She just _clicks the damn shuffle button_.

No one really knows about C. They think it's her actual taste in music. As if.

_Stylin' out to the beat that you're freakin_

**10:05 P.M**

Through the next hour Karin plays;

Dirty Little Secret; All American Rejects

Sexy Back; Justin Timberlake

Love Lockdown; Kanye West

Ne-Yo; Closer

Got Money; Lil Wayne

Yeah; Usher/Ludachris

Low; Flo Rida

Forever; Chris Brown

7 Things; Miley Cyrus.

Oh. My. God.

Miley Cyrus.

Oh Karin. Only you.

Miley Cyrus would be perfect if this was the Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards. But for a night club? Big No-No right there babe.

SEVENTHINGSIHATEABOUTYOUKARINANDMILEYCYRUSTOO.

Their hair. Their voice. Their fashion cho-oice. You hate your weight. You hurt my eyes. You make me laugh. You make me want to die. The Seventh thing I hate the most that you do.

You won't let people kill you.

Insert applause for My Parody.

_Brava Sakura!_

As I walk past Karin, who is blowing kisses to the crowd as she stumbles off the stage in her seven inch heel stilettos, sequined blue mini skirt, and white sequined tube top that almost pops because of her double D cups, I send a frantic text to whom else?

My darling bestest friend Ino.

**10:57: Saku-kins: Karin Played 7 Things.**

**10:58: Ino-cakes: R u kidding? **

**10:58: Saku-kins: we wish. **

**10:59: Ino-cakes: we? **

**10:59: Saku-kins: Me, and the crowds bleeding ears. Cheers! **

**10:59: Ino-cakes: lmao k bi babe.**

_Fantasize on the track that you're tweakin'_

**11:05 P.M**

No sign of You-Know-Who.

Was Playing "Dangerous" by Akon

Playing Currently "Right Now" by Akon.

Yeah, Akon? IjustwantedtosayIloveyou.

**11:15 P.M**

Was Playing "In the Ayer" Flo Rida, "HandleBars" Flobots, "Whatever You Like" T.I

Currently Playing "Lollipop" Lil Wayne.

Oh shizbitz. Tall, Dark and Handsome just walked in the door.

That's my cue loves.

**11:39 P.M**

He's. Dancing. With. Karin.

Currently playing "Womanizer" Brittney Spears.

IsItABadThingThatWhenIFirstHeardThisSongIThoughtItWasAMan?

Whatever. He's not that good looking anyway.

He's wearing a black sleeveless v-neck shirt. That looks _really_ soft. I can see his muscles. Sakura like. Hold back on the drool babe, you're getting it on the oh-so-expensive music equipment.

Eye contact. Serious, and major eye contact.

Oh my.

He's walking over.

_Blow my heart up_

**11:43 P.M**

Currently playing "T-shirt" Shontelle.

He's kissing me.

French kissing me.

He's groping my ass.

He's looking into my eyes.

I can't breathe.

He seems to sense that, and pulls away.

"You intrigue me. _Mon Cherie. _But this can't last."

Passionate kiss. Until he pulls away, sucking on my lower lip.

When I open my eyes, he's gone. I look over.

He's back with Karin. Dancing.

**11:56 P.M**

He's gone.

I can't help but wonder how long this will go on.

And why Karin for god's sake?!

And of course, this would only happen to me.

I'm off duty. With a salute to my fans, I throw my black velvet hate into the crowd, and walk out the door.

What will Sakura Haruno do now?

What any other girl would do.

Call up her best friend and _**bitch.**_

Because that always makes _everything_ and _anything_ better.

_I'm so starstruck_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Dedicated to Kevin, my darling best guy friend, who I can bitch to about anything and he makes it better 'cause he's ASIAN. Second favorite song, out of the way. Check it out and Review!


End file.
